


Breaking Point

by monsieurerwin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erwin is MIA, Light Angst, M/M, Parental Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tumblr Prompt, archive tags used JUST IN CASE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieurerwin/pseuds/monsieurerwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scouting Regiment has lost their leader, and quite possibly their hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Point

The Scouting Regiment has returned from the worst failure of a mission they’ve had in years. They lost their leader, their light, their Commander. 

Levi is a silent wreck and nobody is able to look him in the eye for long. Hanji is the new leader, but Levi is still their biggest hope. Even the newer kids don’t know how to react to this loss, and fuck did they see some shit before they even enlisted with the Regiment. 

Everyone is quiet; the halls are silent like a tomb. Nobody is willing to voice the idea that Erwin could possibly be dead and so it seems as though the entire regiment has been buried alive as well. Individuals find solace in one another, tears hidden away to be wept in private quarters, the lucky ones falling on the waiting and loving shoulders of friends, family, or lovers. 

But Levi is alone. His friend, his family,  _his love._.. Missing In Action, Presumed Dead.

He sits alone in Erwin’s office, body crammed onto the small windowsill where he normally sits, because nobody sits in Erwin’s desk chair, not even him. So when the door slowly creaks open, his head whips around but the soft cry of  _Erwin_  dies on his lips. It is only Eren, eyes red-rimmed and hectic, and Levi understands all too well why he would come seeking comfort in Erwin’s office, after all he’s in here too. Eren nods slightly to acknowledge Levi’s presence and chooses his own corner to sit and mourn. 

They sit for what seems like hours. Levi is silent, heavy tears running down to stain his famed cravat; while Eren is almost obscenely loud. Wracked sobs that he would try and smother, loud sniffles, and a steady  _thump thump thump_  as he knocks his head back against the stone wall. Eventually, Levi’s own tears dry and he stands to leave, but the quiet whimpers that are spilling from his chest make Levi pause and turn back Eren. He sits alongside the crying boy and hesitantly wraps an arm around Eren’s shoulder, more to stop him from braining himself than for actual comfort, and when he does Eren  _breaks_. He breaks and breaks and breaks, and Levi slowly crumbles alongside him, until the two of them are sobbing into each others shoulders. Both holding each other and holding each other together, because without the other’s presence they would surely fall to pieces and scatter across the wood panelled floor. 

Evening passes and the dim light of the moon is the only illumination cast on the two broken figures heaped together on the floor. They sleep there, neither willing to face the rest of the regiment in this shape. 

But kindness wakes them in the form of Hanji. Slowly kneeling, shaking them both awake while tears flow freely down her cheeks, a brilliant smile oddly discordant on her face. 

 _He made it back_ , she whispers. 

_I don’t know how he did it, but he’s here. Erwin’s home._

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [ask](http://monsieurerwin.tumblr.com/post/126734087222/levi-is-informed-that-erwin-is-missing-levi) on my blog: 
> 
> "Levi is informed that Erwin is missing. Levi assumed he got eaten by a Titan, so he goes distant from everyone. Him and Erwin were dating for two years. Eren helps Levi through it and they get emotionally closer to one another. But then Erwin comes back..."
> 
> (I think the requester wanted Ereri, but I just can't jive with canon 15 and 30+ year old characters getting together)


End file.
